The River Has Run Wild
by Aly Somerhalder Skarsgard
Summary: When Stefan leaves, Damon is left to look after Elena, much to her initial dismay. But will that change? This is a realistic fanfic as in, I dont make stefan look like a dick because he isnt. Damon x Elena. Please Read and Review! It means alot!
1. The Beginning

Elena's POV

I lay, curled up in my bed, unwilling to move. It had been three days since Stefan left me and I couldn't even move my foot an inch without feeling worn out. I could feel the seconds ticking past. I couldn't cry anymore, I don't know why. Maybe its because I've run out of tears. All that was left was an empty casket of grief and…loneliness. I missed Stefan and his caring smile. I missed the way he would hold me in his arms and kiss me and tell me that everything was going to be ok.

Stefan had left Mystic Falls, and I was sure he wasn't going to come back. He had told me that he wouldn't, not even after I begged him to stay. He couldn't, he had said.. He couldn't stay here and be with me when he still hadn't decided if he had feelings for Katherine or not. I thought we were past that Stefan, I thought. I thought we were stronger than that…Obviously not. I don't know if Damon followed. I would suppose that he would have, he wouldn't stay here anyway. What was there to stay for? A phone vibrated, cutting through my thoughts. I slowly rolled over and picked up the phone, peering at the caller ID. Jenna.

"Hey Jenna." I said, my voice cracking from lack of use.

"Hey! Elena! Are you ok? You sound terrible."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick that's all." I didn't want her to worry. She was on vacation and having a good time. Jeremy of course, was out with his friends.

"Make sure you drink lots of water ok?"

"Mm," I muttered.

"Okayy, so if everything's ok, I'm gonna go now."

"Bye Jenna."

"See ya."

I dropped my phone back on my bed side table and flipped over, nestling into my bed and closing my heavy laden eyes.

"Hey."

My eyes flew open to meet the warm, dark ones of Damon Salvatore.

"Damon! What the hell are you doing here!" I pulled the covers over my head, not wanting to have anything to do with anyone that was remotely related to Stefan.

"Well, I haven't seen you or my brother in three days and when his phone was disconnected, I figured that he was here with you. But judging by the state of things…not. Where is he?"

I didn't reply. I don't know if I could have. I didn't know the answer and I was afraid that if I opened my mouth, I would say something that I would regret and all the sadness and grief that I had tried to bottle up in the past few days would start to leak.

"Elena?" Damon gently reached over and pried the duvet out of my fingers. "Elena, are you ok?"

The sincerity of his voice made me crack. Hot tears welled up and my sobs racked through my body uncontrollably.

"I don't know where he is Damon. I don't care about him anymore. He left. He doesn't love me. It was always Katherine." I finally let out.

I felt myself being pulled into Damon's embrace. He didn't say anything. I expect he was a little too shocked too. His warms hands held me close to him as I buried my face into his chest.

"Sh, sh, Elena, it's ok. Shh." He whispered, stroking my hair.

In a way, this made me feel even more upset as it reminded me so much of Stefan and how he would do the exact same thing.

"It's ok." Then, feeling him kiss my hair, I allowed myself to drift off to the sleep that I hadn't had in the restless nights that preceded these.


	2. Why?

Damon's POV

Looking down at Elena sleep was becoming one of my favourite past times. I chuckled quietly to myself as I brushed the loose strands of soft brown hair off her forehead. All the pain and grief that she must had been feeling seemed to fall away in her current state of reverie. It felt so good to have her in my arms. It felt..right. I continued to run my fingers through her soft hair and sighed a little. I couldn't understand why on earth my brother would leave her. Despite the fact that she looked like Katherine, she was so different from her. No, Elena was kind and selfless, forgiving..and she could love. I smiled, remembering her soft laugh, the one that sounded like silver bells ringing through a midnight sky. Slipping his fingers out of Elena's hair, I turned my head to look out in the direction of the window.

I realised that I hadn't shut it when I had climbed previously to get into her room. I could see the sunlight slowly trickling through the gap between Elena's curtains. The sun rise was always my favourite part of day. I loved how it all started off dark, as if you weren't expecting day to arrive any time soon. Then, just behind the mountains, a strange sort of glow would peer from behind, only just being obscured by the dominating landscape. Then, the soft glow would slowly grow and pink rays, no orange, no a soft autumn colour, would emanate from around the edges of the rising orb of white light. Then, as the sun would rise higher, it would cast a sheen of beautiful light on anything that stood close enough for it to touch. It was a signal, a sign, that all things could be made new.

Ha, I thought. All things, becoming new again? I was fooling myself. How could I possible made new again? After all the things that I had done. Killing all those innocent people. I could easily switch it off, all the guilt, the pain, it could all go away. Yet, it was there the guilt always gnawing away at the pit of my heart. I had just grown so accustomed to it that it didn't really bother me. Not until I met Elena anyway. I looked down at her again as she stirred in my arms, nestling into my chest. Despite myself, I leant over and kissed her. Just a small kiss. What is it about you, I though. What is it about you that makes me forget who I am…

But I could change…Here we go again, I thought, and the conflicting thoughts ensue..Damon smiled, a small, sad smile. I would try. That was for sure.

"I'll do whatever it takes to protect you." I whispered into her hair.

I liked this, me and hair. Even if I couldn't be redeemed, even if she wouldn't love me, I would be there with her. Every step of the way.

Elena's POV

I felt myself drifting, it was nice to be able to sleep without any nightmares intruding. Then, seeing the faint glow of sunlight cast above my eyelids, I knew that it was time to wake up.

It was funny how you know when you wake up. When you sleep, you don't know anything, you don't really feel anything either. Your dreams become your reality, then suddenly, you can hear things and feel things and you know that you are awake, no matter how much longer you eyes stay shut for. You mind starts turning its little cogs and there you go, with no stopping until the next time when you really drift off into the land of sleep.

I felt my eyes fluttering open and saw lean muscular arms wrapped around my waist and smiled. Oh Stefan, I love you so much. You always know how to comfort me.

Then realisation hit me with such force that I could almost have gasped. Stefan had left. He was never coming back. Then..who was that? Who had his arms wrapped around me? I looked up alarmed, with the events of last night playing through my head.

Me crying, never wanting to get out of bed.

Me seeing Damon after Jenna called.

Me crying, seeing Damon reminding me of Stefan.

Damon…holding me in his arms, comforting me.

"Damon!" I choked out. Trying to sit up, which proved to be tricky, considering that I was still lying in his arms. "What- How- " and I collapsed into his arms again, the sudden excursion tiring me out.

"Hey, hey, its ok, Elena." I hear Damon say as he pulled me towards him.

I felt so at ease with him. I could feel myself calming down. I was glad he was here, as much as he reminded me of Stefan, I needed someone there for me. Someone who could understand what I was going through. I was just so afraid though, that if he left me, I would really have no one.

That's great, I thought darkly, after one Salvatore leaves, the other one is the one to comfort me. As much as I felt so warm in Damon's arms, I knew that no matter how Damon felt about me or how much I felt about him, for that matter, I knew that that would never guise how much I felt about Stefan. Stefan loved me..he left me..and that was never going to change. I looked up at Damon's face again, a concerned frown encroaching upon his forehead.

The brooding forehead, I smiled, just a little. Everything that anyone did was going to remind me of him. I could never love anyone else as much as I loved him. Could I?

**Did you like it so far? Please review! I'd love it if you want to give me any tips or any plot lines or ideas that you would like to see happening in my fanfic. I'm trying to keep it as realistic as I can with Elena's emotions cuz its kind of stupid when people write in their other fanfics and describe Stefan as a TOTAL douche. He's not like that, its just that...Damon is hot! Thanks to Ian Somerhalder...haha. But Paul Wesley is too! hahaha...yeahhh. Soo R&R please! I will update soon! I promisee XX ALY **

**DISCLAIMER BTW: I do not own the Vampire Diaries (but i wish i did) ;)**


	3. C'mon It'll Be Fun

Stefan's POV

I was running. Again. Running from all that I left behind, afraid that if I were to stop and turn back, I would run back to her. _I miss you Elena.._ No. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of these doubting thoughts. As much as I loved Elena, I had to do this. I had to figure out all my feelings. My love for Elena and Katherine were tangled together and until I could untwine them, I had to keep my distance from Elena before I hurt anyone. Did I love Katherine or Elena? The million dollar question..

It was just that whenever I was with Elena, I loved her. Whenever I was with Katherine though, I felt…that past coming back. Was my love for Katherine really real? Did I really hate her as much as I thought I did? Love…Hate…such a fine line. Being with Elena…it was the happiest I had ever felt since…Katherine. I was really tied up between the two women. I really loved Elena though, it was just, everytime I'm with her, I forget myself. I forget my past, but Katherine is still there. I couldn't do this to Elena, even if she didn't know it, my love for the two were tearing me apart. Did Katherine really compel my love? I had to figure that out myself, before I decided if Elena was indeed my soul mate, I had to find my own soul.

_Elena, I never wanted to hurt you, but this is right. _I stopped in my tracks, turning around, drinking in my surroundings. This would do. I stopped at the nearest oak tree and climbed to the tallest branch. Curling up in the U-bend, watching the sun rise. A new day, I thought. Closing my tired eyes, I was comforted by the black darkness the brought me into the clutches of sleep. I needed to rest so that I could think. I was a predator of the night. I could easily hurt Elena. Elena…

Damon's POV

Once again, I found myself comforting Elena. It must have been quite a shock, waking up and finding yourself in your…ex-boyfriend's brother's arms. If the circumstances had been different I would have laughed. However, given Elena's state I was sure that now wouldn't have been a good time to laugh.

"Elena? Are you sure you're ok?" I asked as gently as I could manage. "You know, we should get out of the house. I mean, your room is lovely, but its gotta be kind of depressing staying here all day. I'll figure something out for you to do." I tried not to sound too hopeful.

Looking up at me, she sighed. How I loved looking into her eyes, but it hurt me that they were so masked with pain.

"Yeah..I think I should get out actually. I'm gonna go crazy if I stay in here."

Smiling, I picked her up and set her gently on the ground. Holding out my hand, I said, "It would be an honour to escort you on your…day out." I said, flashing the most charming smile that I could summon up.

"Why thank you Mr…Damon." I could tell that the word Salvatore hurt her. I still couldn't help but feel awful. I can't believe Stefan would do this. I thought for the billionth time. But however sad Elena felt, I saw a faint smile waver around her lips. However long it was there for, a smile was a smile. How I loved to see her smile. I'll give her a good time today, I thought. Elena, I'd to anything to make you smile again.

Elena's POV

Taking Damon's hand, I let him lead me out the front door and out onto the lawn. I couldn't help but admire the sun reflect of his marble like skin and how this contrasted from his dark, slightly mussed hair. I blushed at the fact that he really was good looking. As inappropriate as it my seem at the current moment, I would have to be blind to not notice the fact that Damon was beautiful. Any other girl would have done anything to be in my place right now. To have this…beautiful person hold their hand and all I could do was wallow in my own self pity.

Oh, Damon. How did you manage to get over Katherine? Its so hard, but I will try. If you can do it, so can I.

"Thank you, Damon." I hear myself say.

He chuckles, "For what?"

I hesitate you answer, "For…everything. For being here for me, I guess. Thanks for being here with me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't. I mean, Jenna's not here and Jeremy's off with his friends…" I stopped.

"Hey, look at me. It will be fine. I promise." Damon said, pulling me into a warm embrace, kissing my cheek and he looked into my eyes. "C'mon. Forget about Stefan. Today's about you. It'll b e fun."

And looking into his eyes then, I really smiled. I gripped his hand a little harder.

"So, what do you have planned?"

"You wait and see." Damon grinned.

**Liking it so far? Thank you sooo much for all who reviewed. I read through all of them and will try and cater to each of your requests. You guys are really amazing. Love you all. :) Please R&R. Somewhere soon the story is really gonna get interesting. I'll update asap. ;) Love you guys and thanks for the AWESOME reviews.**


	4. Lets go asinging

Elena's POV

"Damon, where are you taking me?" I asked as he walked towards his house. I actually quite liked his company. Damon was so easy to be around. It wasn't like when I was with Stefan and his broody-ness…

Wait, what was I talking about? Stefan was fun. It was just that Damon was...more so. I laughed, a quick harsh sound. But really, I missed feeling this carefree.

"We, my friend are going drinking." Damon smirked, slinging his shoulder over mine and started whistling this insanely annoying, yet catchy melody.

"Damon…" I looked up.

"Yes?" Damon looked down, with an amused look in his eye.

"Is that…Justin Bieber you're singing?" I burst out laughing. Trust Damon to whistle only the…finest of contemporary song.

"The one and only." Damon laughed, it was a beautiful sound. Like water flowing over rock. Elemental. "He's not that bad you know. I mean, its hard singing that high. Trust me. I've tried."

Then, he started singing in a high falsetto, bouncing along the pavement with a pip in his step.

"Love me, love me. Say that you'll love me-e-e-e. Fool me, fool me ohhh how you doo me-e-eee."

It was all I could do to burst out laughing. Trust him to sing such a ridiculous song. It was absolutely hilarious listening to him. He even gloated about himself when he sang, given his choice of song.

"Damon.." I laughed, leaning into him, with his arm still slung around my shoulder. "People are staring." I grinned.

"And I care because..?" He grinned and in turn to those who looked at him like he was a complete nutter, he waved back. "And good afternoon to you too." He would say, before bursting into song all over again.

"Damonnnn..You're so loud." My cheeks slightly blushing at what people must be thinking, what with him singing so loudly and all.

"What? Embarrassed are we? Never fret, my darling. My handsome looks and devilish charm means mean that you'll never have to be embarrassed around me." He said, in a deep voice, sticking out his chest.

I smiled at him again. He really was a laugh to be around. How come I never noticed when I was with Stefan?

"Soo, which bar are we going to? Do you think we could go somewhere else? Like, not in Mystic Falls? Everyone here pretty much knows who I am and I don't want Jenna coming home to people grassing me up and telling her that I've been drinking with a belieber."

Damon stopped right in his tracks. "What the HELL is a belieber? I refused to be alluded to a chipmunk with a huge boil."

This must have been the second time in ten minutes that I thought my stomach was going to burst with laughter.

"A belieber," I managed to gasp in between my laughter, "is a fan of Justin Bieber."

"Hey!" Damon raised his hands, in mock shock, "I've never been so insulted in my life! Have I really sunk so low to be called…a…I shan't even repeat the word. Just because I sing his songs, doesn't mean I'm a fan." Damon shook his head wagging a finger at me. Then he took his arm off my shoulder and hooked it around my arm. "As for the other problem, don't worry. I know just the place." He winked at me as we swing round the corner to the Salvatore boarding house.

I started to feel a little nervous. The boarding house. I shouldn't be here. There were too many memories that threatened to emerge. Things that I didn't want to remember were already surfacing.

"Damon.." I managed to get out. "I shouldn't be..I cant. Here, its too.."

"Hey, Elena. Relax." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and giving me a sort of half hug. "I'm just getting my car and we can head out. I know the perfect place just right outside of Atlanta.."

Damon's POV

I loved Elena in so many ways, but right now, my favourite was the fact that she was an amazing travel partner. She didn't turn up the radio to an ear busting loud volume, she didn't talk too much and she never asked, "Are we there yet?"

"How are you doin'?" I asked, a little concerned that she might be getting bored. I didn't want her bored. After all, I was just about to see how fun a drunk she was going to be. That was me, Damon Salvatore, only concerned when it suits me best. I really honestly didn't know what I felt when I was with Elena, how could I feel so much love or concern for her? I was unfeeling, killing for the hell of it about half a year back and now… How did things like this happen?

"Damon, are you ok?" Elena reached over, shaking me a little.

"Oh yeah, m' fine." I shook the thoughts out my head.

As we drove closer and closer to our destination, I couldn't help but feel a little smug. Me, going soft? I didn't think so. We were driving to a bar weren't we? I was planning on getting drunk. The best thing about being a vampire was that I still had the same awesome, lilting feeling you get from consuming so much alcohol, but I could instantly snap out of it if I wanted to. We were going to have an awesome time.

**Keep the reviews comin'! ;) Love you all. I will continue posting chapters as often as i can :)))**


	5. Bree's Bar, again

Damon's POV

I marched into Bree's Bar and happy man. I chuckled at the familiar smell of shots, the old rusting juke box. But no Bree. I thought. That was another upside. I don't think she'd like me back, considering what I did to her the last time I was here. Its true, I am a heart breaker. Its just, hers was on the other side of the room when the paramedics had gotten to her. The person who was running the bar now, who was her cousin Leila had absolutely no clue who I was and I was going to keep it that way. I had heard that she was quite a catch. Wait till they saw Elena I grinned.

Speaking of which….where had she gone? I spun round, my heart beating wildly. Yet another strange thing about being a vampire. I was technically dead, so why did my heart still beat? Just food for thought…

"Elena?" I called, really starting to get worried. I scanned my keen eyes through the parking lot.

Found her, by the lamp post a couple of yards away. I growled. She shouldn't have left me. She could have been hurt. If she had….I wouldn't know. I sprinted in my super vamp speed towards her.

"Elena, what the hell was that?" I took her arm.

"Oww, Damon. That hurts." I slackened my grip a little. "I'm sorry. I was taking some time to breathe..a little. That place gives me the creeps."

I was going to antagonize her a little more about not telling me where she was but I only managed to sigh and let go of her arm. "Sorry, Elena. But I was really worried."

As we were walking I stopped, mid track. "Wait, did you say that place gave you the creeps?" I laughed. If anyone should be scared of that place. It should be me. After all, I was the one who nearly died in the hands of the crazy boyfriend of Lexi's.

If it weren't for Elena….Yes, if it weren't for her, I would be dead.

Elena's POV

I walked into the familiar surroundings of Bree's Bar. Where was Bree? I figured that she probably didn't want to see us, considering the last time we were here.

Actually, come to think of it. I never saw her after I saved Damon. I just waited for Damon as he went to say goodbye.

When I walked to the bar, I didn't see Bree, buy a woman who kind of looked like her, but was slightly shorter with straight black hair.

"Uh, where's Bree?" I asked the woman.

She looked at me, a little sympathetically.

"Oh, darling, you didn't hear? Bree's dead. She's actually been dead for quite some time now….She was murdered you see. Some sicko ripped her heart right out, the poor thing. We've been trying to find out the murderer for ages, but to no avail. I'm sorry, I really am. Did you know her?"

I chocked, murdered? "Wh-wh-when did this happen?" I managed to gasp. "September 8th, if I'm not mistaken." I was shaken. September 8th? That was the day that Damon and I were last here. I ran out the bar without a glance at Damon. I needed air.

Damon's POV

Shit. I had forgotten that Elena hadn't heard about my killing Bree. When I saw her leave like that. I pushed back my stool to stand up, slowly and painstakingly. This was going to be a long night and it hadn't even started yet.

"Elena," I put my arm on her trying to calm her down. She was partly hyperventilating.

"Really, Damon?" She yelled at me, shoving my hand away. "Really? How could you even do that to someone? You disgust me."

Ouch. I guess I was used to hearing stuff like that but I guess it just hurt more coming from Elena.

"Look, Elena. I'm sorry, but she really pissed me off. I mean, Lexi's boyfriend really got to me. I mean, he bashed my ribs to bits, broke my legs and skull." I couldn't help but justify myself.

When she turned away from me, I knew this was now the time to fall in front of her on my knees and beg for forgiveness. The funny thing was that, still seeing the slightly humorous side to this, I did get down on my knees and beg for forgiveness. Literally. Trust a vamp to do a thing like that.

"Pleassseeee forgive me Elena." I begged.

"You're mocking. That's just mean." Elena said, turning away from me again, bitterly.

"Pleasseeeee." I continued to beg. "I'm not mockingggg."

She turned around to face me. "Fine. Whatever. Just, if you do something like that again. I wont be so forgiven, or at least warn me first."

I grinned, looking up I saw a ghost of a smile on her lips. That was my princess of darkness alright, I thought.

Starting up to get up from my knees, I reached for her hand and kissed it gently.

I felt her shiver from my mere touch.

I couldn't help but smirk darkly, thinking what she'd do if I were to kiss her, really. Or do much more…

Then she reached for my hand and led me to the bar.

"C'mon Damon. I'm gonna need some serious alcohol to forget what you did to Bree."

I gave the crookedest grin I could manage. Then, taking her hand, we walked back to the bar.

"Well then, let's get….drunk." I said, smirked.

**Soooo, how do you think this is gonna end? ;) Its gonna be fun I can tell you. And what is Stefan doing btw. I can tell you, he's not just away to figure out his feelings. Its alot deeper than that.. R&R! - ALY XXXX**


	6. Where are you, Stefan?

Elena's POV

I don't know exactly how much I drank. I think it was a lot…well, I found myself dancing with a pool stick in my hand singing at the top of my voice anyway. It was really just so liberating to my in such a state of ignorant reverie, with all my brooding and serious senses dulled. Its been a while since I felt so free actually, I laughed a little. I guess Stefan kind of does that to you, right?

That was also the other part of being drunk that I liked. I could stop thinking of Stefan. Finally, even if the current amnesia didn't last forever, it felt so good to be able to forget that everything that happened to me was over now.

I looked over across that pool table which some chic was sprawled over and found Damon. He was surrounded in a whole swarm of women. I felt something, a slight pang that I hadn't felt in a while.. Jelousy? No, Elena Gilbert didn't really ever feel jealous. I guess it just kind of comes to all the guys liking you..Well, all except one. Damon… What could I possibly give him that other women couldn't give him. Whats more, I was human. When it was Stefan, it was ok, but Damon? He drinks human blood, the cicrcumstances are different. Yet, amidst the crowd of women, he would always look back at me. To make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid, I assured myself. Damon couldn't possibly love me. I was just Elena Gilbert. A human. Not even that pretty.

I turned away. Now was not the time to think about such things. I was here to have fun. Who cared if Damon liked me or not? He was here with me and he was there for me. That was all that mattered. Facing the gradually increasing group of men that had started to cluster around me, I hopped up the stairs and started doing a random cheer routine, just for the hell of it while the guys sang in a circle around me. Talk about drunk…It was the most fun I'd had in so long.

"Give me an E-L-E-? How do I spell my name again?" I find myself shouting.

"OH YEAHHH! I remember noww. Its E-L-E-G-U-K-F-F-F!" I grinned, with a beer bottle at hand.

"Elegukff?" I heard a voice as soft as velvet mock from behind me.

I flipped around from a dance partner that I had just picked up. I had just started a trend of sorts. It was quite funny, really. Everyone was dancing now. The music blaring from the bar speakers was playing Animal by Neon Trees. Talk about party music. It was a laugh.

Then, I saw Damon looking to the guy I was dancing with.

"I'd like to take Elena from you now."

At first, it looked like as though he was going to put up a fight, then, just seconds after, I saw his pupils dilate, slightly.

"You can take her." I heard him murmur.

"Take me?" How did that man suddenly become so agreeable?

As Damon took my hand, I suddenly remembered. Pupils dilating? Righttt. Compulsion. I completely forgot about that… I still couldn't really get around the fact that Damon wasn't actually human. He wasn't like me. He was a different thing, creature…whatnot. It was quite strange thinking about it..

As the song, Animal, ended, it switched to a slow, rhythmic, soft, melody. I looked up at Damon, who in turn, looked down. Is that, a smile?

"What?" I asked.

"What, what?" I pulled me closer, smiling.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing." Damon assured me.

"Telll meee." I pouted, mockingly.

" Well. Its just that you are so..different. I like it. I like you Elena." He stroked my cheek, sending electric sparks all the way up my body. All of that from just a single touch? It was a little hard to comprehend.

"Who ever said I wasn't like this when I was with Stefan?" I teased.

"You weren't." He nodded, tapping his head all-knowingly.

"Yes I was!" I was indignant. I was fun when I was with Stefan.

I looked up at Damon, our bodies both swaying to the rhythm of the music. He was beautiful. He could have danced with any of the girls here, but he picked me. Maybe, just maybe.

"Damon…" I started, but stopped. I was going to look so stupid. Damon probably just saw me as a walking source of food. I broke out of his embrace and walked to the corner of the bar, trying to collect my thoughts.

"Elena…are you ok?" I heard someone ask right next to me.

I gasped a little. Right. Vampire. I still never could get used to that, and I probably never will..

"Its nothing Damon. Its just…never mind." I mumbled, looking at my thumbs.

" Its not nothing Elena. Tell me." He reached down to my hands and took them in his. " I want to know. Really. Are you ok?"

"I'm so confused.." I managed to get out. "I don't know how I feel about…" I stopped.

"Stefan?" Damon searched my eyes, trying to tell me that he understood.

"No, not Stefan. About you.." I look down again. Gosh, this was emmarassing..

Damon really did stop then. He was rightfully shocked. I could almost feel him freeze a little. Great. Now I've just ruined all that we had. Good job Elena, you've really done it this time…

Damon's POV

About me? What the hell was that supposed to mean? Maybe Elena was really drunk. How could she love me? I was a…monster. How could she even consider. I mean, I was always hopeful. I loved her more than anything. More than Katherine, even, but I knew that it would be wrong for her to be with someone like me..

Despite this, I did the only thing that felt right to me.

I kissed her.

Elena's POV

He did the one thing I would never have guessed. Damon Salvatore kissed me. I was completely and utterly conflicted as to whether I should cry or laugh. Here I was, drunk at a bar, trying to get over my ex-boyfriend by kissing his brother. Quite the comedic moment, don't you think?

But as Damon deepened the kiss, I felt my heart lurch. I lost myself in his arms and embrace. As he deepened the kiss, I tangled my fingers into his soft, velvet black hair. I didn't even feel his tongue as it slipped into my mouth. It felt so good to kiss him. It felt so…right. As much as my brain wanted me to pull away, I knew that I couldn't. Was it me in this drunk state or could I really sense Damon's emotions behind the kiss? I could. I could feel his desire, the passion, the longing, the want and the pain. All at once. The pain? Damon..

I pulled away.

"Damon.."I breathed, not ready to open my eyes yet. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Elena…I am. Its just.." He whispered, slightly short of breath. "I just…is this real? I've spent so long wanting you that…I..Are you sure its you wanting to do this?"

I smiled, a little sadly. I didn't think, just acted. "Damon.." I put my finger softly to his lips. "Shh, it is me. Its just..I cant believe…But it is me, Damon and I think-I…I love you Damon. I was always sure that it was just Stefan..but..I…"

I couldn't speak right, my sentences were losing coherency and I stopped as tears threatened to fall. Damon, cupped my face in his warm hands and brought my face up to his and kissed me again.

It was different though..It was full of fiery passion and this time, there was no yielding from either of us. It was just us two. Together. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but I was and it felt right. Wrapping his arms around his neck, I kissed him with the same amount of passion that I had kept bottled up for so long just as the song ended.

After what seemed like millennia, I finally had the strength to pull back. Actually, maybe it wasn't the strength. Even if Damon didn't have to breathe, I still did. So, pulling back, I stared up at him again. His hair was mussed and his eyes were dilated so far I couldn't tell the pupil from the iris. His perfect lips also had an indignant pout to it. It wasn't fair at all. How could he be so beautiful?

"We..umm..we should get back. Its late."

Gosh. That was officially the lamest line in the history of the world. I had just kissed the most beautiful guy in the history of beautiful guys, who is also my vampire ex-boyfriend's brother, who's diet is human blood. Yeah. Like me. Human. Great….

He chuckled a little as he slipped his hand around my waist.

"Ok then, darling." He drawled, putting the emphasis on the darling.

I bit back a smile. It was good that Damon had a sense of humour. No matter how skewed or sarcastic, it was good. Like a breath of fresh air.

Damon's POV

Elena was out like a lamp. It was quite funny watching her really. She was absolutely adorable. They way her hair fell down her face, loose and carefree. Even her soft breathing was enough to calm anyone to sleep. It was no wonder Stefan loved her. He did didn't he? No matter where he went, he must have a reason as to why he did it. He did it for Elena's good didn't he? I guess in that aspect, he had better self control that me. I couldn't stay away from her. I reached over to stroke her cheek. Her eyes fluttered, and I thought she was going to open them, but she just turned her head and fell back to sleep.

Stefan…where are you? Why have you left Elena here? Why did you leave her, knowing that I would be here? I don't think I could control myself if you kept her here… I…I love Elena. But you knew that didn't you? You knew that I loved Elena more than anything and yet you left her..

So many questions, but who was going to answer them?

**OKk guys! Trying to make the chapters longer...So the huge question is, why did Stefan leave? Stay tuned. It will be explained in the next chapter..well a bit of it anyway. Its quite the mystery ;) Also, who the the ROSE episode was amazing? OMFGGG whrfadosfhiaulh! I did! DAMON AND ELENA! :))))) But he compelled her :((((**

**OK. I'm a major spazz. But yeahhh. More Damon and Elena comin up..sometime soon :) R&R guyss XXXOOO**


	7. The Quarry

**Stefan's POV**

"Argh!" was all I could manage at the point of day. At this point in time. I tripped over a couple of overgrown roots that had protruded from the ground and although the pain wasn't too bad, the splinters that now stuck into my leg _were _wooden so it felt just like a normal splinter would be like to a human. Not too bad a pain, but painful enough. I grimaced as I plucked the little pricks out one by one, annoyed.

I looked up at the sky. Actually, I didn't need to. I could tell that it was night time from the pure fact that the only light that brightened my vision was that of the pale moon, whose light seemed less heightened by the inky sky tonight. Poor moon. She must be feeling sickly for grief alone can do that to you. I should understand. I was just as poorly as she was, and I smiled a little, a small sad one, that we should be kindred spirits regardless of such a distance. Not that I wished it on anyone to be sick and pale with grief. Not after what I've been through…Not after…what I'm sure Elena _must _be going through right now.

I wanted to box myself for leaving her like that. "You selfish son of a bitch.." I kept muttering to myself. But was I really? I had to do what was right, right? And even though it killed me, I had to go and find out what was really going to harm Elena. Better me than her. Besides, she had Damon and as much as I wanted to scourge the idea from my head, it was still s small source of comfort that warmed my heart slightly. Damon was with her and no matter what that would mean for Elena…if it meant that she might fall in love with…I the tree closest to him but quickly withdrew my hand from the dented bark, for fear of making it topple over, which would have made a lot of noise and the last thing I wanted was to draw attention to myself. Damon had always had his ways of charming people and Elena…I wouldn't say she wanted to love him more than me, but she would try to repel his charms right? For me?

Leaving her was the most selfish thing I have ever done and I would never forgive myself for it, but Isobel, Elena's birth mother was back and that changed everything for me, really.

A while ago, I forget the exact date, was it few months ago? Isobel came back to warn us. Isobel studied criminology at Duke and let's just say she has become a very sufficient digger and she tipped us off that Katherine was coming. Well, she tipped me off anyway and told me to tell Damon. I didn't. I just…I don't know why the hell I didn't, actually.

Anyway, At first I didn't believe it myself, but then a few days later, Isobel turned up dead when I went to her temporary house to ask more questions. Then, going back to the boarding house, I found a message. It was a small square of parchment, an elegant, narrow scripted was scrawled across the page in black ink. It was from Katherine. The parchment requested that I "go catch her" or she would continue killing people. The slower I got to her, the more people she would kill. No doubt another of her sick games that she always had a strange way of knowing how to manipulate people into playing.

Luckily, I knew where Katherine was. She was at the most expensive house in Grove Hill. Figures. I snorted, Katherine always did enjoy the luxurious. I didn't want to take a car, for fear of drawing too much attention to myself and quite frankly, I wanted to take the long way there. Elena was safe. No doubt Damon would be with her. It was night and…oh fuck…so what if Damon was with her? Shit. I wished I could believe that Damon was just innocently watching over her, but I somehow don't think that I should put my faith in that statement.

I kept running, ducking the low hanging branches until I reached the quarry. I sat at the edge of the lake, turning back to look at the shack that I had once woken up in, all those years ago when I was shot. By my father. For trying to save Katherine from that fucking church. How I wished she had just perished in that fire. She got away though. Goodness knows how. I can't believe I fucking died for here. My brother and I both.

I slipped out of my shirt and trousers, leaving my boxers on and dove into the lake. The moon seemed to cast a silvery sheen over the top of it, and the surface donned a pearly, transparent sort of glow that made it all the more appealing. I didn't make as much as a few small ripples in the lake, almost as if I was afraid of causing too much disturbance in the lake's peaceful demeanour. I stayed under the surface of the lake for a while. I opened my eyes and wasn't surprised to see, or rather didn't see anything. The lake was inky black and even the moon's light hadn't seemed to penetrate it.

I liked it.

Just floating.

Sinking

Thinking.

Reflecting.

I flapped my arms downward, pushing the water up. As I breached the surface of the water, I swallowed in gulps of cool, night air.

I swam back to the edge of the lake and clambered onto the grass. I think this was the spot that Damon was at that day. The day after I was shot in 1864. The day he told me that Katherine was dead.

I lay back on the grass, looking up at the dark sky. There were few stars that night. I noticed one star hanging, all by itself in the corner of my vision. Far away from the others.

The star could almost have been me.

I was alone and there, with the clump of other stars were Elena and Damon and all my friends. Caroline…Matt…Bonnie. All of them were out of reach.

I felt hot tears start to well up in my eyes and I let them fall. I was tired and all too lonely to bother trying to suppress them. I was miserable and there was no other way to it. I missed my friends. I even miss Damon's annoying bantering. I miss the smell of the fire that always burned at this season in the boarding house.

I missed Elena. So, so, much. I was so jealous of Damon for being able to spend time with her.

I was the younger one. Damon's the one who's supposed to be running away and fighting. Not me. I just wanted to be with Elena. Comfortable.

I closed my eyes. I only meant for them to close briefly, but as soon as I was engulfed in the darkness, I found comfort in it.

In no way did the darkness compare to Elena, but its aura was warm and it felt safe.

I knew where to go though. Grove Hill was only a few kilometres away from here and I would reach there before Nightfall tomorrow.

I shuddered to think what awaited my there, but the sooner I faced Katherine? The sooner I could…get away? Yes. Get away and lock her up somewhere and go back to Elena.

I had it all figured out in my head, but I knew, that it would not be. I knew. As much as I tried to suppress the nagging doubt from my mind, I knew that all would not be well when I got to Grove Hill. Katherine always bode ill.


	8. Fire and Passion

_**Elena's POV**_

My eyelids fluttered open to the first beam of sunlight that cast its way through the glass window that was framed in black oak. I rubbed my eyes a little and was about to hop out of bed to brush my teeth, as was my habit every morning, but stopped myself, noticing Damon's arm around me and stayed where I was and gently snuggled into his chest, smiling. It made me smile just thinking of him. That was when I noticed myself tracing the flat panes of his stomach, very gently. He was amazing. Gorgeous. No one should be allowed to have abs like that. Not even Stefan's abs could compare. I almost laughed, "Because abs are what matter most, of course." I thought.

"You're staring." I suddenly heard someone murmur into my hair.

I looked up, immediately placing my hand flat on Damon's chest, blushing at the thought of having to admit to Damon that I was admiring his abs. He would never let me forget.

"I'm not staring." I said, rather unconvincingly seeing as my cheeks insisted on blushing against my will.

"Go tell your face that." Damon laughed, stroking my cheeks as I looked up at him.

I had never seen Damon so happy. Just happy. No sarcasm or cynicism behind those eyes or hanging on those perfect lips. Just….pure happiness. I reached up, stroking his cheek as gently as I could, as he had done to me so many times before. Damon, looking lovingly back at me took my hand from his face, entwining his fingers along with mine and gently pulled me up from his chest, bringing my face up to his and kissed my lips, just gently, barely brushing against mine. The kiss was soft, as were his lips, like the cool, smooth petals of a black magic rose, which were roses of such a deep, velvet red, that it looked almost black.

"I love you." I murmured against his lips.

"I love you too." Damon whispered back and with one hand snaking around my waist and resting on the small of my back and the other twisting itself in my hair, crushing the ends gently.

I pulled away unwillingly, not opening my eyes immediately.

"I should go take a shower." I said, looking up into Damon's clear, ocean blue eyes that sparkled with so much passion that you could get lost in them just looking.

"Sounds great. Let's go." Damon clutched my hand, starting to stand up, walking towards the shower.

I pulled him down back to the bed, and Damon fell onto it with an exaggeratingly loud thump.

"Owwwwww." He pouted. "You hurt me. Wanna kiss me better." He said, leaning towards my face eagerly.

"Eww! Gross!" I laughed and gave him a mocking shove and ran to the bathroom before he could react.

_**Damon's POV**_

I laughed, I'd _have _to get her back for that one. There is only so much my excessive pride can take and due to Elena's witty remarks, my pride's been pretty battered as of….since Stefan left, I guess. It was strange. I spent so long hating my brother, but I knew I loved him…deep down there..somewhere..I laughed. Yeah, I guess it was one of the reason why I haven't killed him all those years. Sure, I may have hated him for a long time. After all, he _was _the one who made me turn unwillingly. I didn't want this. My life had ended with Katherine. Until I found Elena of course. I guess I owed to Stefan.

I suppose I should thank him, it's been hell of a ride…

But yeah, whatever it is, Stefan's my brother and I had no doubt that he could take care of himself fine, but he's been on bunny blood and birds for so long that I can't be too sure that he's strong enough doing whatever it is that he ran off to do. It really must have been important because he would never have left Elena here.

I grabbed some new clothes and went to the other bathroom just down the corridor. Thank goodness I had another bathroom built. I never really thought about why, there was just this empty room and I honestly didn't know what to do with it and Stefan was like, "Why don't we stick another bathroom into our house?" I was like, "Yeah, why not."

I laughed again, a short, sarcastic sound. I turned on the shower tap and let the hot water fall down onto my body. I closed my eyes briefly, enjoying the sensation. Opening them again, I felt better already. I would find Stefan, I had to. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to him. What would I do about Elena? I didn't want to leave her either.

I looked stared at the grey granite in front of me and saw the water droplets fall all round my peripheral vision. I'd never really thought about showers before. Who did? I really found myself thinking about it this time though. The water droplets looked like little liquid diamonds falling in a cascade of…cleanliness in all aspects all around me. Water healed in so many different ways. No wonder Aristotelians believed water to be the source of all life, which it is. It is also helped clear the mind, you know? It's like standing there, the steam building up and water crashing down, just maps out all of your feelings, emotions into something finally legible, not scrawled up and impossible to read and decipher when it is stuck in your mind. Trapped. Unable to get out.

I breathed out, almost as if I was bracing myself for the impact of what would come next, and turned of the shower. I stepped out and towelled myself dry, putting on the fresh new clothes. I actually loved it, the feeling you get when you step out of the shower and the heat still lingers, not quite wanting to leave yet. I looked at myself in the mirror. Black v-neck short sleeve, dark washed Armani jeans. Check.

I guess it's kind of a habit, really, to look myself in the mirror. Not really out of vanity, but more because I remember my tutor in Italy all those years ago, had always insisted that aristocrats should dress the part and look it. It was all about dignity really. Not vanity. I kind of missed my tutor. He was great. I would have been able to learn more from him, if it weren't for Katherine and all that turning us into a vampire and such. I had to leave because I couldn't control my blood lust back then and I didn't want to put him in anyone in danger, least of all him.

Benvolio. That was his name. I had always teased him for being named after Romeo's best friend in the play. It was a great laugh though, how similar he was to the character, though.

I opened the bathroom door and bumped right into Elena.

"Da- Wha- There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" Elena pouted, as if I had done something terribly wrong.

"I'm so sorry, love." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "How 'bout I make it up to you. I'll cook you some breakfast. What do you want?"

"I don't know…Surprise me." Elena smiled.

God, I love her when she smiles.

"Sure, do you want bacon, waffles.." I stopped because Elena had stepped towards me, closing the gap in between us.

I could have sworn that my heart quickened its pace as I was backed up against the wall.

Then, she leaned in and kissed me.

Closing my eyes, I kissed her back, holding her in my arms. I deepened the kiss, running my fingers through her hair, enjoying her feeling so close to me. I loved her so much and I tried to tell her that somehow, through the kiss.

_I love you Elena. I love you so, so much._

Then she pulled back a little, her hands still wrapped around my neck.

"I love you Damon." She said softly.

It had been a life time ago, the last time I heard those words.

"I love you too." I whispered and tilted her face gently upwards to mine again and I kissed her.

_**Elena's POV**_

The fire that burned inside my now, the fire that Damon had sparked inside me, all that passion that Stefan had never really sparked now revealed itself.

I loved Damon Salvatore with so much more than just the normality of the average relationship. I loved him with a fire that could never be put out.

Our tongues battled for dominance and before I knew it, it was me who was backed up against a wall, Damon's body pushing up against mine and my love for him just continued to well up inside me.

Shit, I wanted Damon.

He must have been having the same idea too because a moment later, I felt Damon pick me up and use his vampire speed and a millisecond later found myself lying on Damon's bed again, kissing him, my fingers tangling themselves in his dark, velvet hair.

**A/N: SOOOOOO How did you like it? Too cheesy? Not really? Was it ok? I'd LOVE to get more reviews and they mean SO much to me! :) Lemons coming up next…so just a warning. UM. YEAH. Soo…is it Delena-y enough? Just slip me a short review on what you want to see next, what you think Katherine is up to, etc. etc. **

**-Aly xxoo**

**On another note, did you watch the new episode, THE LAST DAY? WAS IT AMAZING OR WHAT? I'm so scared for everyone. I cant imagine ANYONE dying let alone 3 MAIN CHARACTERS. *Spoiler* And like :( If Jeremy dies..or Tyler…AND OMG! DAMON GOT BITTEN BY A WOLF! AHHH..I KNOW he won't die..but still! CANT WAIT TILL THE NEXT EPI! **

**Oh andddd, next chapter will be up ASAP :) Trying my best to write as fast as I can here. **


End file.
